


Hands of Gold are Always Cold

by ASongforWolves



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Depression, Eventual Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kyara is an unreliable narrator, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tongue Fucking, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex important to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongforWolves/pseuds/ASongforWolves
Summary: The Adderhead always rewards those who serve him well. Kyara is one of those rewards.





	1. The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Sexual slavery, depression, mentions of past abuse, mentions of past underage sex

The Piper irately opened the door to his chambers. He scowled out at the guard who had been knocking insistently.

“What?” He snapped. The guard pushed a young woman forward. She was young, perhaps nineteen, with a stunningly beautiful face. She wore a revealing outfit that showed him that the interruption would be worthwhile. 

“A gift from the Adderhead.” The soldier told him. 

“Leave us.” The Piper commanded. He closed the door, and approached the girl. As he got closer, he noticed her back and ribs were covered in faded bruises. He shook his head, it didn’t matter. He picked up a lock of her silky blond hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

“What are you called?” 

“Kyara, my Lord.” She replied, her voice was slightly husky, a surprising contrast to his own nasal whine.

The Piper leaned forward, until his lips were inches from her ear.

“Take off your clothes.” He told her. 

Kyara slipped out of the crimson dress, it pooled around her feet like blood. The Piper let his gaze slide over her, her striking face, pale blue eyes, smooth skin - despite the bruises- She had apple sized breasts tipped with soft pink nipples. The Piper felt his cock stiffen, pressing against his breeches. He circled her, taking in every detail. Her body was slender, pleasantly curved, her hips and buttocks well rounded. The silver-nosed man unlaced his breeches. He led her over to the bed, and bent her over.

 

Kyara felt him enter her. He did it slowly, as if he had forever.  _ The Piper. _ A well known man, the silver-nosed minstrel of the Adderhead.  _ It is not so bad. _ She told herself.  _ You have had worse. _ It was true. At fourteen years old, her father had needed to buy a new stallion. She had been the payment, as if she were one of his accursed broodmares. Her first owner had not taken her often, and he had never once hurt her. For the most part, she had helped the other maids. In the four years he had owned her, he had taken his pleasure perhaps seven times. Then he had gotten engaged, and had been forced to sell her. The second owner had taken her often and violently, she would always be bruised the next morning, raw between her thighs. She had always hated the nights with him, usually thinking that she would be better off dead. It was awful. Lying pinned underneath him while he took her, reeking of sweat, and grunting like a pig. She had been his for a year, before he had somehow done something to offend the Adderhead, and was killed for it.

She had actually been relieved when the soldiers came, and when Firefox had asked her if she was his wife, she had actually laughed. Then she had explained that she was just a bed warmer, and they had brought her back to the Castle of Night. She had wanted to run and hide when the Adderhead had examined her as if she was some sort of exotic animal. The Silver Prince had announced that she would do perfectly as a reward to his Minstrel. And now here she was, bent over the bed while the Piper took her. She had learned long ago that if she tried hard enough, she could block it out, she could pretend it wasn’t happening. So she just stayed still, and pretended she was elsewhere, as she waited for him to finish.

 


	2. Not so Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated.

Kyara wasn’t quite sure what to do when he finished. With her first master, she had always gone and rejoined the other maids, with her second master, she would slink away when he finished with her, bruised and raw, out to the narrow cot in the kitchen, to sulk and lick her wounds. She supposed she should leave. She turned to redress, but the Piper’s nasal voice stopped her.

“What are you doing?”

“Am I not supposed to leave now, my Lord?” She asked him demurely. 

“Quite the opposite, you are mine now, so you will stay with me, this is your room as well.”

_ He doesn’t want me gone from his sights as soon as he’s done?  _ That was new to her, she had never stayed the entire night with anyone before. Both her former masters had dismissed her immediately after they were done with her. She dipped her head.

“What should I do with my dress?” She asked him. The Piper smiled.

“Leave it where it is, darling, you’ll have no need of it tonight.”

 Kyara walked back to the luxurious bed. As she lay down, the Piper gently caressed her side. It was oddly genuine, almost comforting. 

The Piper sat up, and Kyara turned to look at him.

“Have you ever been on top?” He asked her. Kyara shook her head. The silver-nosed man put his hands on her hips, and lifted her on top of him. 

This was completely new to her, but she found it rather thrilling. Cautiously, she moved her hips. The Piper sucked in a breath, he was enjoying it. A tickling throb spread through her sex, and she sped up, feeling the pleasure. She wasn’t sure if it was the Piper or herself moaning. Her muscles contracted, and the Piper gasped. 

“Yes.” He panted. “Good girl.”

Her own breath was coming in short gasps. Her legs began trembling. Closer, closer.

The Piper called out her name, and she cried out in delight as her pleasure came. 

Kyara bent forward, pressing her head into the Piper’s chest. She was panting, quivering with excitement. The Piper was also breathing hard, and he pressed his hand between her breasts.

“Well done, well done.” He praised as she rolled off of him.

She lay awake for some time, watching the stars, thinking about what her new life would be like. 

She would not deny, she was actually attracted to the Piper, and she had certainly enjoyed being on top, she had never come before, and he treated her better than she expected.

Perhaps she could learn to enjoy her new life.

  
  


The Piper surveyed the gowns, trying to find one that would suit Kyara. She had done well, very well, so he would show her how pleased he was. He had enjoyed her, and she did not seem unhappy, the second time had been better, she had no longer been timid. The seamstress hovered around, anxiously awaiting his decision. He finally settled on a dress of grey silk. It would accentuate her eyes wonderfully. She had to look suitable for him. He also wanted to flaunt her in the Adderhead’s court. Show her off, she was  _ his. _ And he wanted everyone to know that.

“Odd seeing you here, Piper.” Thumbling was watching him from the doorway.

“Why is that?” The Piper hissed, annoyed by the other man’s presence. Thumbling shrugged. 

“Seems like a lot of money to spend on your slut.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy that she’s not yours?” 

Thumbling scowled, and the Piper knew he’d struck a nerve. The other man was  _ jealous _ . Pleased by that, he grinned. 

“She must be good, for you to reward her so… extravagantly.” 

The Piper smirked to aggravate the other man. “She is good, very good.”  _ And you’ll never have her.  _ He thought smugly. He stalked past the other man, still smirking. 

  
  


Kyara stroked the silk of the dress that the Piper was holding out for her.

“It’s beautiful.” She said, amazed. The Piper smiled. 

“Put it on.” He told her. Kyara slipped on the grey dress, standing still as one of the maids laced up the back for her. The dress was cut to expose her shoulders and neck, instead of sleeves it had long streams of silk that partially covered her arms, the skirts reached to the floor.

Kyara had never come close to owning anything this lovely. It truly was gorgeous.

The Piper smiled as she thanked him.


End file.
